


You Want My Brother

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Endgame Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, T. J. is dating Cyrus's stepsister, This is once again short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Tj and Dani, Cyrus’ step sister, had been dating for about a week now. Of course Tj was in love with Cyrus, but he couldn’t tell anyone that. Dani had asked him to eat dinner with her mom, Cyrus’ dad, and Cyrus. Tj felt bad for leading Dani on but he didn’t know how to break it to her that he should really be with Cyrus.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You Want My Brother

Tj and Dani, Cyrus’ step sister, had been dating for about a week now. Of course Tj was in love with Cyrus, but he couldn’t tell anyone that. Dani had asked him to eat dinner with her mom, Cyrus’ dad, and Cyrus. Tj felt bad for leading Dani on but he didn’t know how to break it to her that he should really be with Cyrus. 

Tj was outside of their houses with his bag. He was going to spend the night and figure out how to tell Dani, with Cyrus. Dani said that of course she didn’t mind if he stayed the night. That was until Tj walked in and gave Cyrus the eye that he always did. 

Dani wasn’t stupid she knew that something wasn’t quite right with her relationship with Tj. It wasn’t like Tj was bad to her but his heart wasn't in the way it should be. But tonight was the night Tj was going to make it right.  
They all sat around the table getting ready to eat Dani’s mom’s famous shepherd's pie. When they went to England over the summer Cyrus discovered his love for the dish. Tj and Cyrus were sitting on one side of the table Dani opposite them and The parents on the ends of the table.

Dani dropped her fork so she bent down to go find it under the table. As she was about to go back up after grabbing her fork she saw Tj’s hand on Cyrus’ thigh. God Dani though why did this happen to her. She didn’t know why she tried to fool herself into thinking that she and Tj would work.

This triggers a memory of the night before when she walked in on Tj and Cyrus playing twister. Tj fell down onto Cyrus and they were about to kiss before the two boy’s lips connected. She turned around and acted like that never happened. 

After dinner Dani pulled Tj and Cyrus aside to confront them.

“I Know,” she decided to say flat out.

“You know what?” Cyrus said confused and yet slightly nervous. Tj just looked at his shoes in shame.

“I know that you two love each other,” she said slightly hurt. She didn’t want to come in between Cyrus' happiness.  
They had been siblings since they were in elementary school.

“I’m so sorry,” Tj said, tears starting to form, “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I really thought that we could work.”

“It’s okay, though Christmas might be a little awkward ,” She said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
The two boys laughed glad that this had been worked out.  
…  
Now Tj was standing at the altar. He looked so handsome in his black suit. He had his nervous jitter going on awaiting to get married to the person he loved. 

But it wasn’t Dani that was standing with him, instead it was Cyrus. Dani still didn’t know why she didn’t get that beautiful person that was Tj, but she loved ‘Tyrus’ as Buffy had dubbed it because of how happy they made each other.  
After the ceremony Dani got up to start her toast. She decided to tell the story of that disastrous night when the two boys finally started dating. 

“Yeah so basically he just wanted my brother,”she waited as people laughed. “Let it be safe to say Christmas will no longer be awkward, because these two lovely men have showed me that love comes in unsuspecting places and that it is nothing to be ashamed of,” she smiled at the pair raising her glass, “To Tyrus.” 

People followed her lead, “To Tyrus.”


End file.
